Erinnerungen
by Grishhak
Summary: Sequel zu "Schwarz und Weiß", Manadhil ist wieder in Lorien, doch wer ist diese frau? Und was empfindet er wirklich?
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1

Flink erklomm Manadhil, Hauptmann der lórischen Wache, das Wachflett. Oben saßen bereits zwei andere Elben. Sie grüßten, als sie ihn erkannten und er setzte sich zu ihnen. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, bis schließlich einer der Beiden, namentlich Hithraiel, aufseufzte. „Es ist schon viel zu lange viel zu ruhig. Das gefällt mir nicht." Der Andere nickte zustimmend. „Seit vier Monaten sind wir nicht mehr angegriffen worden. Irgendetwas ist da nicht in Ordnung, was denkt Ihr?", wandte er sich an seinen Hauptmann. Manadhil sah ihn an und wartete noch einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. „Eigentlich sollten wir froh sein, aber ihr habt recht, es ist schon seltsam." Er verstummte und seine Augen nahmen einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. „Rechnen wir mit dem Schlimmsten und hoffen wir, dass wir uns verrechnet haben.", versuchte er zu scherzen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, die Stimmung aufzulockern.

Obwohl der Ringkrieg seit inzwischen über zwanzig Jahren vorbei war, verirrten sich noch immer kleinere Gruppen Orks und andere Kreaturen nach Lórien. Zwar war die Herrin Galadriel und mit ihr ein Großteil der Bevölkerung Lóriens nicht mehr in Mittelerde, doch ein letzter Rest der Elben verweilte noch mit ihrem Herrn Celeborn in dem einst so wundervollen Wald. Sie galt es im Falle eines Angriffes zu schützen. Doch seit nun schon mehr als vier Monaten hatte es keine feindlichen Übergriffe mehr gegeben. Nicht ein einziger Ork hatte die Grenzen Lóriens überschritten und langsam beunruhigte die Ruhe die Wachen des Landes.

Noch eine ganze Weile schwiegen die drei Elben, bis Hithraiel sich schließlich aufrappelte. „Es wird wieder Zeit, die Runde zu machen." Er kletterte den Baum herunter und verschwand im Wald. Nach ein paar Augenblicken meldete sich der andere Elb zu Wort. „Irgendwie hat er es gut, er hat wenigstens Bewegung." Manadhil sah ihn an. „Vielleicht, Aeglhaw, vielleicht." Wieder senkte sich die Ruhe wie ein Tuch aus schwerem, schwarzem Samt über die beiden Elben.

Doch nicht lange, und Hithraiel kam zurück. Er huschte auf den Baum und flüsterte: „Orks!" Manadhil und Aeglhaw sprangen auf. „Wo?" – „Hinten, an der Nimrodel, nicht weit von hier entfernt!" Er zeigte Richtung Osten. Manadhil lief zum Rand des Fletts. „Aeglhaw, lauf zu den anderen Posten, sie sollen sofort kommen. Hithraiel, du kommst mit mir mit, wir halten die Orks auf." Bei diesen Worten war er bereits auf dem Boden angelangt und lief los. Hithraiel folgte ihm. „Aber wir sind nur zu zweit!" – „Das macht nichts, Hauptsache, sie kommen nicht weiter!"

Sie rannten weiter, bis sie das Grölen der Orks hören konnten. Leise schlichen sie weiter vor, bis sie nur noch durch ein paar Bäume von der Gruppe getrennt wurden. Diese hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt und machten sich daran, den noch recht niedrigen Fluss zu überqueren. Hithraiel sah verächtlich dabei zu. „Sie verschmutzen das klare Wasser mit ihren Dreckigen Füßen! Verflucht sollen sie sein!"

Manadhil sah ihn an. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder auf die Orks, von denen bereits viele im Wasser standen und auch schon manche auf ihrer Seite angekommen waren. „Wir müssen sie aufhalten!", drängte Hithraiel. Fast unhörbar seufzte Manadhil. „Dann mal los." Hithraiel schien nur auf diese Erlaubnis gewartet zu haben, denn schon sprang er aus der Deckung heraus und stürzte sich auf die Orks. Manadhil schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann rannte er dem anderen Elben hinterher, er konnte ihn doch nicht alleine lassen!

In kürzester Zeit entfesselte sich ein heftiger Kampf und die beiden Elben wären wohl verloren gewesen, wäre nicht in genau diesem Moment Verstärkung eingetroffen. So war das Gleichgewicht zwischen Orks und Elben wieder einigermaßen hergestellt. Verbissen kämpfte Manadhil, bis es ihm gelang, seinen Gegner niederzustrecken. Doch schon eilte ein anderer Ork an die Stelle des Gefallenen und kreuzte mit Manadhil die Klinge.

Schon sehr bald bemerkte er, an einen ihm ebenbürtigen Gegner geraten zu sein. Obwohl es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod war, begann es, Manadhil Spaß zu machen. Immer und immer wieder parierte es die Schläge des Anderen oder griff selbst an. Doch auf einmal sah er in das Gesicht des Orks und stockte.

Diese Augen. Er kannte diesen unergründlichen, tiefen Blick! Er hatte diese Augen schon einmal gesehen. Und ihm fiel noch etwas auf. Jetzt, da er und sein Gegenüber im Kampf innehielten und sich musterten erkannte er, dass er es nicht mit einem Mann zu tun hatte. Er kämpfte gegen eine Frau! Die Erkenntnis ließ ihn einen Augenblick zu lange zögern. Sein Gegner.. Nein, korrigierte er sich selbst, seine Gegnerin, zog die Mundwinkel zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen hoch und griff ihn an.

Manadhil reagierte zu spät. Die Klinge hätte ihn getroffen und schwer, vielleicht tödlich, verletzt, wenn nicht wie aus dem nichts Aeglhaw herbeigesprungen wäre und Manadhil aus der Bahn der Waffe gestoßen hätte. Er zahlte den Preis für Manadhils Zögern. Getroffen ging er in die Knie, seine Augen weit aufgerissen.

Die nächsten Augenblicke erschienen Manadhil wie Ewigkeiten. Alles schien verlangsamt abzulaufen und auch die Geräusche schienen gedämpft. Entsetzt starrte er auf Aeglhaw. Dieser senkte langsam den Blick und betrachtete die Wunde, aus der unaufhaltsam sein Blut lief. Fassungslos sah er wieder auf und blickte Manadhil an. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch bevor er es aussprechen konnte, kippte er zur Seite und blieb am Boden liegen. Er war tot.

Wütend blickte Manadhil auf Aeglhaws Mörderin. Noch immer stand sie über der Leiche, das blutige Schwert in den Händen. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang er ihr entgegen. Sie riss ihren Kopf hoch und sah ihn an. Schon wieder diese Augen. Nein, er konnte sie nicht töten, musste er sich selbst eingestehen. Zu sehr erinnerte sie ihn an etwas, was lange vorbei war. Zwanzig Jahre, wenn er genau war. Plötzlich kam ihm die Situation bekannt vor. Er blickte auf die Orkfrau vor sich, in diese Augen.

„Pradish", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

So, dann kommt hier jetzt auch die Fortsetzung von Schwarz und Weiß, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ;-)

Ravana: Hm... wen magst du denn noch? hat eine idee und rennt zur telecom öhm, nein, das würdest du mir nie verzeihen.. Aber ich kann Pradish und Gwaithion ja noch mal erwähnen ;-)

Vitani: Ja, so ist das eben ;-) Aber hoffentlich gefällt dir das hier auch!


	2. 2

Kapitel 2

„Pradish", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Mit jeder Reaktion von Seiten seiner Gegnerin hätte Manadhil gerechnet, nur nicht mir ihrer. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Kiefer klappte herunter. Einen Moment standen beide still, dann sprach sie ihn an.

„Woher kennst du Pradish?" Ihre Stimme klang unverkennbar weiblich, auch wenn die Worte mit einem leisen Zischen von ihren Lippen kamen. In ihren Augen blitzte es gefährlich. „Warum sollte ich das ausgerechnet dir sagen?", erwiderte Manadhil. Überrascht riss er sein Schwert hoch, als sie ihn angriff. Metall traf auf Metall und Funken sprühten. Die Orkfrau sprang wieder zurück.

„Weil er mein Vater war."

Diesmal war Manadhil an der Reihe und auch ihm klappte der Mund auf. „Das...das kann nicht sein..", stotterte er, doch dann brach er ab. Wieso konnte das nicht sein? Wieder musterte er sie. Doch, sie sah Pradish tatsächlich ähnlich, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, aber sahen sich nicht alle Orks ähnlich? Da wanderte sein Blick wieder zu ihren Augen und irgendwie musste er ihr glauben. Oder wollte er sogar glauben?

Wieder griff sie an und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er riss sein Schwert hoch und parierte ihre Klinge, dann stieß er sein Schwert vor. Er durchbrach ihre Deckung und sie schrie erschrocken auf, als sie den Stahl, der in ihr Fleisch schnitt, spürte. Manadhil nutzte den Moment ihrer Unachtsamkeit aus, zog sein Messer und hielt es ihr an die Kehle.

„Verfluchter Elb", zischte sie ihm zu. Manadhil musste schmunzeln. „Wieso kommt mir das nur so bekannt vor?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. „Woher soll ich das wissen?" Plötzlich rammte sie Manadhil ihre Faust in den Magen. Der Elb krümmte sich und ließ das Messer los. Sofort sprang sie von ihm weg.

„Miststück!" Manadhil griff nach seinem Messer und stürzte sich auf sie. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich sie ihm aus, doch die Wunde an ihrer Seite war tief. Wellen der Schmerzes durchzuckten ihren Körper, als sie sich so stark bewegte. Sie stöhnte auf und kam ins schwanken. Manadhil fing sich ab, bevor ihn sein eigener Schwung auf den Boden beförderte und sah, wie sie stolperte. Reflexartig griff er nach ihr und verhinderte so, dass sie hinfiel. Einen Moment sah sie ihn irritiert an, dann fing sie an, wie wild um sich zu schlagen.

„Lass mich sofort los!", schrie sie ihn an, doch ihre immer langsamer und schwächer werdenden Bewegungen verrieten dem Elben, dass sie sich nicht mehr lange wehren konnte. Zu seinem Erstaunen schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er ihre Schläge abfing und die Verzweiflung auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte.

„Schon aufgeben?", fragte er sie, nicht ohne einen Hauch von Belustigung in der Stimme, doch dafür erntete er nur einen tödlichen Blick von ihr. Er griff sie fester und zerrte sie mit zum Rand des Schlachtfeldes und drückte sie dort auf den Boden. Sie wollte schreien, doch er legte ihr seine Hand auf den Mund.

„Scht..", flüsterte er ihr zu. Dann sah er sich um. Sie waren nicht bemerkt worden, überall tobten noch immer heftige Kämpfe, doch langsam zeigte sich, dass das Gebiet den Elben bekannt war. Dieser Vorteil zahlte sich langsam aus, denn immer weiter drängten die Elben die Orks zurück. Manadhil sah, wie ein Elb in seiner Nähe seinen Gegner besiegte und rief ihn zu sich.

„Sorge dafür, dass alle zurückkommen!", befahl er ihm, während er der sich immer noch wehrenden Orkfrau die Hände zusammenband. Wenn der Elb irritiert war, so ließ er sich wenigstens nichts anmerken und nickte nur knapp, bevor er sich wieder ins Getümmel stürzte.

„Und du kommst mit mir", flüsterte er der Frau, die sich verbissen gegen ihre Fesseln stemmte, zu, hob sie einfach vom Boden auf und warf sie sich über die Schulter. So ging er in den Wald, zum Flett.

OK, heute kurzes Kap, ich weiß....

all: danke für die reviews, aber ich muss gleich sagen, ich kann erst wieder nach weihnachten was schreiben, die zeit ist einfach zu knapp, weil ich auch noch das geschenk für meine mama (Krimi) fertig machen muss...

Vitani: falsch geraten, sie ist seine Tochter ggg

Ravana: Son mal was von Morden aus grund der statistik gehört? Und nein, ich meinte nicht sauron, ich meinte dich! Ach, ich kann pradish und gwaithion ja noch wo einbauen.. oder ich könnte den leichenberg vergrößern... wie findest du eigentlich grishhâk? Ach nein, an der häng ich zu sehr...


End file.
